Dialogzitate (Fear Her)
ST 02 EP 12: Fürchtet sie * Trish: Wenn sie wollen ruf ich ne'n Arzt.“ --- * Rose: „Doctor? Doctor! Sie sollten sich das mal ansehen.“ --- * (Über die verschwundenen Kinder.) Rose: „Sie sind alle diese Woche verschwunden. Wieso tun Menschen sich nur so was an?“ Doctor: „Wer sagt das es ein Mensch war?“ (...) Rose: „Was immer es auch war es hat die ganze Straße in Angst und Schrecken versetzt. Doctor was...“ --- * (Die Nachbarschaft geht verbal auf einander los.) Trish: „Was haben sie vor?“ Alte Frau: „Die Polizei hat uns schon alle befragt, keine Spuren, keine Hinweise gar nichts.“ Vater: ''' „Kinder laufen manchmal weg so was ist ganz normal.“ '''Alte Frau: „Ich hab's mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Dale Hicks war in ihrem Garten. Er hat mit ihrem Sohn gespielt und dann Pfuhh!... Direkt vor meinen Augen als hätt er sich in Luft aufgelöst. Sie sollten irgendwo anders suchen als hier in dieser Straße. Es ist mitten unter uns.“ Doctor: „Wieso fangen wir...“ Mutter: (wütend.) „Wieso fangen wir nicht bei ihm an! Von seiner Sorte schleichen hier genug rum. Tag und Nacht.“ Straßenarbeiter: '''„Wir bringen hier alles auf Vordermann!“ '''Mutter: „Dafür braucht ihr aber verdammt lange!“ Doctor: „Ich bin der Meinung das wir nur eines tun können...“ Vater: ''' „Wissen sie was das ist? Das ist Verleugnung!“ '''Mutter: „Ist mir Egal was das ist.“ Doctor: „Ich denke wir sollten uns alle...“ Vater: ''' „Ich will eine Entschuldigung von ihr!“ '''Alte Frau: „Bitte haken sie nicht auf ihm rum.“ Vater: ''' „Ja, hören sie auf damit!“ '''Alte Frau: „Es hilft aber nicht die Augen davor zu verschließen. Es ist was Böses!“ Mutter: „Ich glaub nicht an das Böse.“ Vater: ' „Oh nein sie glauben nur an Straßenarbeiter die säckeweise entführte Kinder in ihrem Wagen haben.“ '''Vater: ' „Hey, hey, hey! Das hat sie nicht gesagt.“ 'Vater: ' „Hören sie auf mich anzumachen!“ '''Mutter: „Sieht so aus als hätten sie ne'n schlechtes Gewissen.“ Doctor: „FINGER AUF DIE LIPPEN!“ (Alle verstummen.) --- * Doctor: „Danny ist an einem Ende rein aber am anderen Ende nie raus gekommen. Oooh! Das ist es ja schon wieder. Beachten sie mal die Härchen auf meiner männlichen Hand.“ --- * Chloe: „Ich hab zu tun. Oder willst du das ich dich auch zeichne? Mom!“ --- * (Als Rose ganz vernarrt eine Katze streichelt.) Doctor: „Ich bin kein Katzen Liebhaber ehrlich gesagt. Kein Wunder wenn man mal von einer in ne'r Schwesterntracht bedroht wurde.“ --- * (Als Rose entdeckt das die Katze in dem Karton verschwand.) Rose: „Doctor!“ --- * (Nach der Analyse des Kritzel-Wesens.) Doctor: „(...) Wir sind auf etwas gestoßen das Dinge erschaffen und wegholen kann. Aber... wieso erschafft es ein Kritzel-Wesen?“ Rose: ' „War vielleicht ein Versehen. Ich meine, ich- überkritzle was mir nicht gefällt, zum Beispiel eine ähm... ein schlechte Zeichnung. Man kann das oft... bei ''Kindern... sehen. (schlussfolgert.) Es ist irgendwo in der Straße.“ '''Doctor: „Nehm' ich an.“ Rose: ''' „Die Kleine!“ '''Doctor: „Aber klar doch! Welche Kleine?“ Rose: ''' „Sie hatte was an sich das mir Gänsehaut machte sogar ihre Mom scheint sie zu fürchten.“ '''Doctor: (beeindruckt.) „Sie ziehen bereits Schlüsse!“ Rose: ' (''betont lässig.) „Sieht ganz so aus als ob.“ '''Doctor: „Ermittler Nase.“ Rose: ' „Bitte um Erlaubnis nach zu harken.“ ---(...)--- * '''Doctor: '„Hallo. '''Ich bin der Doctor, und das ist Rose. Dürfen wir zu ihrer Tochter?“ Trish: ''' „Nein! Nicht jetzt. '''Doctor: „Okay, wiedersehen. (Sofort machen die Zwei auf dem Absatz kehrt und gehen.) Trish: „Wieso? (Sie bleiben stehen. Drehen sich um.) Wieso wollen sie zu Chloe?“ Doctor: „Weil sich interessante Dinge hier tun, und da dachte ich... Nein, wir dachten das sie uns vielleicht helfen will.“ Rose: ''' „Entschuldigen sie die Störung.“ '''Doctor: „Ja, Tschuldigung. Wir überlassen alles ihnen. Ganz allein, auf wiedersehen.“ (Sie gehen weiter.) Trish: „Warten sie. (Sie bleiben stehen. Drehen sich um.) Können sie ihr helfen?“ Doctor: „Ja, kann ich.“ --- Rose: „Was ist mit Chloe's Dad?“ Trish: „Ihr Vater ist tot. Schon seit einem Jahr.“ Trish: „Tut mir Leid.“ --- Doctor: „Wieso fürchten sie sich vor ihr?“ Trish: ''' Ich will das ihnen bevor sie hoch gehen klar ist das sie wirklich ein liebes Mädchen ist.“ '''Doctor: „Davon bin ich überzeugt.“ --- * Trish: „(...) Ich will das sie das alles wissen bevor die zu ihr gehen Doctor. Den im Moment ist sie einfach nicht sie selbst.“ --- * Doctor: „Wie läuft's so? Ich bin der Doctor.“ --- * Chloe: ''' „Ich hab zu tun. '''Doctor.“ --- Rose: (Off.) „'DOCTOR'!“ (Der Doctor rennt die Treppe rauf.) --- * (Trish will nicht wahr haben das Chloe's Bilder und ihr abwesendes verhalten miteinander zu zusammenhängen.) Rose: „Haben sie gesehen das sich die Bilder bewegt haben?“ Trish: „Nein! Ich hab gar nichts gesehen.“ Doctor: „Doch haben sie. Auch wenn sie's nicht wahrhaben wollen.“ Trish: „Nein.“ Doctor: „Und sie haben es verdrängt. (finster/ schnell.) Denn welche Wahl haben sie schon wenn sie sehen was sie unmöglich erklären können. Sie verdrängen es ja? Und wen es jemand erwähnt werden sie wütend. Also wird nie mehr davon gesprochen.“ Trish: „Sie ist noch ein Kind!“ Doctor: „Sie haben große Angst vor ihr. (finster/ eindringlich.) Aber sie können sich an keinen wenden. Denn niemand glaubt Dinge die sie selbst nicht wahrhaben wollen. Außer mir.“ Trish: ''' „Wer sind sie?“ '''Doctor: „Jemand der helfen kann.“ --- * Rose: „'Doctor' kann ein 12 jähriges Kind so was wirklich fertig bringen?“ Doctor: „Finden wir's raus.“ --- * (Nachdem er Chloe in Trance versetz hat.) Doctor: „Wer bist du?“ Trish: (verzweifelt.) „Was haben sie mir ihr angestellt?“ Rose: ' „'Doctor was ist los?“ --- * Trish: „Er kam zu ihr weil sie so einsam war. Chloe es tut mir so Leid.“ --- * Rose: „Es wird nicht aufhören oder Doctor?“Es wird noch... mehr Kinder da reinziehen.“ --- * Trish: (telefoniert.) „Sie hat leider Fieber. Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit für lange Erklärungen Christy. Jaa ich habe ne'n Arzt geholt. Ja er kann ihr helfen.“ --- * (Rose und der Doctor debattieren über das Verhalten des Isolus.) Rose: „Wieso wussten sie schon vorher das dass Isolus einsam ist?“ Doctor: „Weil ich auch allein unterwegs war. Ich brauch das steinumagnetische... das Ding in ihrer linken Hand.“ Rose: „Klingt als wären sie auf seiner Seite.“ Doctor: „Ich kann es gut verstehen.“ Rose: „Das Isolus hat diesen Leuten viel Schmerz bereitet.“ Doctor: „Es ist ein Kind. Deswegen kam es zu Chloe. Sie ist genauso einsam.“ Rose: „Hmm. Sah mir eher wie en' Wutanfall aus weil es nicht kriegt was will.“ Doctor: „Es hat Angst! Kommen sie, sie waren doch auch mal klein. Binärpunkt.“ Rose: „Ja! Und ich weiß was Kinder manchmal sind, richtige kleine... Teufel!“ --- Rose: „Ich hab Cousins. Kinder kriegen nicht immer ihren Willen. Das ist normal.“ Doctor: „Versuchen sie mal sie zu verstehen.“ Rose: „Sie können leicht reden sie haben ja keine Kinder.“ Doctor: „Ich war ein mal Vater.“ Rose: „Was war das?“ Doctor: „Ich glaub es ist GESCHAFFT! Furcht, Einsamkeit, das sind die großen Emotionen Rose, sie waren Auslöser für einige der grausamsten Ereignisse. Wir haben es nicht mit etwas zu tun das erobern, oder zerstören will. Man braucht vieles um, durch's All reisen zu können. Warbantrieb, Wurmlochrefraktoren, und wissen sie was mann am allermeisten braucht, eine Hand zum Halten.“ (Rose hat den Arm ausgestreckt grinsend hält er ihn.) Rose: „Nein ich hab nur da hingezeigt.“ (lacht.) Doctor: „Die Kapsel! Sie ist noch auf der Straße. Jetzt kann der Doctor alles heilen.“ --- Rose: „Diese Kapseln fliegen von Sonne zur Sonne, und nutzen deren Hitze. Ja? Es geht also nicht nur um Liebe und so was. Die Kapsel braucht Hitze.“ (Klirren. Sie dreht sich um. Die Tardis und der Doctor sind weg. Nur noch die Scherben seines gerade gebastelten Gerätes sind noch da.) Rose: „Doctor? DOCTOR!“ --- * (Rose zu der Zeichnung des Doctor's.) Rose: „'Doctor' wenn sie mich hören können, ich hol sie da raus. Ich finde die Kapsel. (zu Trish.) Lassen sie sie nicht mehr allein. Auf keinen Fall.“ --- * (Als die Zeichnung des Doctor's auf die Fackel zeigt.) Rose: „Das hat er gezeichnet. Aber sie braucht mehr als nur Hitze Doctor.“ --- * (Als die gezeichneten Kinder wieder in der Straße „erscheinen.“) Rose: (wehmütig.) „'Doctor'.“ --- * (Als im Fernsehen die Stadionbesucher und die Olympioniten wieder auftauchen.) Rose: „40.000 Menschen aber wo ist der Doctor? Er ist unersetzbar.“ --- * (Als der Doctor die Fackel aufnimmt.) Rose: „'Doctor'!“ --- * (Als der Doctor ihr ein ungewöhnliches Spielergebniss im Kugelstoßen prophezeit.) Rose: „Ehrlich? Das is' ne'n Witz nicht wahr? (lachend.) Doctor, das is ne'n Witz richtig?“ --- *(Rose glaubt fest an eine immerwährende Reisebegleitschaft mit dem Doctor.) Rose: „Ich sag ihnen was, ständig versucht man uns zu trennen aber es wird niemals gelingen.“ Doctor: „Sagen sie niemals nie.“ Rose: „Nein wir bleiben immer zusammen. Sie und ich. Glauben sie nicht Doctor?“ Doctor: „Irgendwas liegt in der Luft, irgendwas kommt.“ Rose: „Was?“ Doctor: „Ein Sturm wird bald aufziehen.“ Kategorie:Dialoge Kategorie:Doctor Who Staffel 28 (Dialoge)